The Weiss Kreuz
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: The Weiss boys are Pirates bent on destroying Governor Reiji Taketori, who has destroyed countless lives, including their own. Fighting from the shadows and the Seven Seas, will they succeed,or will they fail. Yaoi RxK, YxO
1. The Weiss Kreuz Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. It belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss. I am just borrowing them for a while. I will return them UNHARMED. Well maybe a few scratches here and there, but otherwise unharmed. No please do sew me!! Onegai?  
  
This story takes place around the late 1700's, early 1800's on and around a British owned island in the Caribbean. (The time of the Pirates...oooooooo scary.) I haven't figured out which one and I probably will not be naming any one of them so just pick one and let your imagination run wild. Pairing right now are Ran x Ken and Yohji x Omi There will be others but not till later in the story. And as every other author I crave feedback So please Read and Review Thank you!  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
The Weiss Kreuz Prologue & Chapter 1  
  
Cannon fire filled his eardrums, smoke and fire filled his eyes and lungs. His ship was under attack. Cadet Hidaka Ken of the British Navy, ship was falling into pirates' hands. He couldn't stop it, couldn't do a damn thing about it, couldn't do anything, because he was trapped below deck and he couldn't get out. Pieces of fallen timber blocked every way out. The smoke from the cannon fire burned his eyes and lungs, and his ears will not stop ringing from the blast of the thunderous cannon balls. He was going to die without knowing the true life of a sailor. He was going to die stuck under pieces of wood. Pieces of wood that have been his home for the past few weeks of this voyage. Home.. He will never see his home again. His home lined will Lilies and Gentian. Lilies were his mother's favorite flower, the Gentians were his. Cadet Hidaka Ken let his mind wonder, letting memories of home flood his mind, wishing he could just see his home just one last time.  
  
A crashing of wood brought him out of his ravine. Turning his head sharply to where the wood fell only to find a shadow of a man standing there. He couldn't make him out due to the smoke being too thick. The shadow was getting closer, 'Is this death? Has my time come?' The thought caused him to suck in a breath, causing him to smoke, making the shadow turn towards him. 'NO! I don't want to die just yet! I want to see me home and family again.'  
  
The shadow was upon him now, but what appeared in front of him was not the image of death, but the most gorgeous creature he has ever seen. Truly a creature of God! Piercing ice violet eyes, blood red hair with ear tails framing that most beautiful face, the pale complexion, the slim, but built body, hidden beneath a white shirt and black tight paints, that makes them look like a second skin. God this creature was a wet dream come true.  
  
His Angel suddenly held out a hand to him and without hesitation, Ken grabbed it, wanting to be near this perfect creature. His Angel then led him out of the room. How they managed that was beyond him, but they made it. He was then led to the stairs that lead to above deck. He could see sunlight threw the rising smoke. Sunlight! Was he going to live after all? Then His Angel stopped and poked his head out to look around. What he was looking for Ken didn't know. He Angel turned around and he caught Icy violet gaze. His Angel pulled on his hand causing him to stubble up the stairs and into His Angel's arms. Ken took a moment to reflect on how right this felt and snuggled into the Angel's arms. He looked up at His Angel and the next thing he knew, His Angel was kissing him. He stood there stunned and unable to move even if he wanted to. His Angel was kissing him. Kissing HIM!! It only took that sentence and Ken was kissing the Angel back, running his tongue along the Angel's lips, silently asking permission to enter. His Angel opened his mouth and the dueling of tongues began. Ken was pressed up against the wall, but never broke the kiss. His hands locked in that blood red hair, taking hold of the ear tails lining His Angel's face. The need for air was getting apparent and His Angel regretfully ended the kiss. Ken's lungs burned for the air that he was suddenly taking in. H looked at His Angel whose eyes were glazed over with lust and desire. He was getting lost in those endless seas of violet hues when he realized that his Angel was speaking to him.  
  
"Huh!? What?"  
  
"I said when the navy finds out about you, I'll be there to save you. Remember that."  
  
God he didn't think he could fall any harder that he already did. That deep baritone voice sending pleasing shivers up and down his body. The most perfect voice for the most perfect creature on Earth. Ken could only nod and His Angel attacked his mouth again, in another soul piercing kiss. Mouths and tongues devoured each other hungrily as His Angel pressed him against the wall even more. The feel of that delicious hard body and month against him sent his sensors into over load, and he let his instincts take over.  
  
The kiss seemed to go on forever, not that Ken minded, God no! This time the kiss ended even more gently and it took a moment before Ken could bring himself together and open his eyes. But when he opened them His Angel was gone. He looked left and right, but no angel.  
  
"KEN!!"  
  
He looked up through dazed eyes to see his best friend Kase, at the top of the stairway.  
  
"Kase!"  
  
"Come on Ken! "The Legacy" is lost, and taking on water. We have to jump. Everyone else has jumped, but I couldn't without you. Now come on!"  
  
Ken nodded and followed his best friend. He stopped at the edge of the ship to look back, searching for a flash of red, but saw nothing but smoke. He then jumped off the side of the ship, never seeing a ship with red sails and a white cross leaving in the opposite direction.  
  
Chapter 1  
18 months later  
(A year and a half)  
  
Governor Reiji Takatori stared out his office window. The news he had just received nerved him to the bone.  
  
"Are you sure Captain Kourichirou?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure Governor. I saw Commander Hidaka enter a building with another man. Since he was my friend I wanted to see what was going on. What I found out shocked me and repulsed me. He and that man were.were.God! It was so disgusting I can't even say it!"  
  
"That is quite alright Captain Kourichirou. I understand. Commander Kidaka will be striped of his promotion and title, and then sentence to death for. Since he is in league with the devil I will allow you to get rid of him anyway you wish, but make sure it looks like a murder. I would prefer his death be slow and torturous, but that is for you to decide, Admiral Kourichirou. You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir!" Kase saluted and walked out of the room. An evil smile graced Kase's lips as he walked out the door.  
  
Shuiichi Taketori, a successful Merchant of the seas, stared at his brother.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Of Course!" yelled Reiji as he turning to his brother. "This Hidaka person is nothing but the spawn of the devil. And as long as it is kept out of the public's eye then my image along with the British Navy will not be tarnished, for letting that evil thing in our mitts. Once he is reported dead I will conduct a search for the "Murderer", but we will never find the "Murderer" due to that fact that he was killed by pirates, causing more hatred among us to actually capture them."  
  
"That's ludicrous Reiji! You're killing an innocent man for your own personal image?"  
  
"Do my ears deceive me? You, my own dear brother is siding with the devil himself? If I so much as hear you interfered with the devil's death, so help me Shuichi that business of yours you work so hard on will fall and then I'd make you wish that you had never been born!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Commander Hidaka Ken looked at himself in the mirror. His new uniform just came in yesterday and he was trying it on. He couldn't believe it! Only 3 years in the Navy and he was already becoming an Admiral.  
  
"Look at you." Ken looked at the door to find Kase leaning in the door way, and smiled. "Already becoming an Admiral. Sheesh and here I thought you couldn't get and luckier Those Pirates better watch out or they'll all be in jail with you in command."  
  
Ken blushed a little. "Oh Kase you know that I couldn't have gotten this far without you. I mean if it weren't for you, I would have never gotten into the Navy, let alone a real job. Thanks buddy!"  
  
"Ah, don't thank me now. Thank me later tonight at your congratulations party, by buying me a round, and later in bed."  
  
Ken really blushed at the last comment. Even after all the times he had sex it still makes him blush. "You bet Kase! I promise that later I'll thank you properly."  
  
"Oh I don't doubt that Ken. I don't doubt it at all." Kase returned Ken's smile  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
Ken followed Kase to the bar that night and some of their men came running in to tell them that something was happening in a warehouse near the harbor. Both Kase and Ken ran out with their men to check it out. Ken went in first, since he was the smallest. He made a sweep of the warehouse and turned back to tell Kase and the others that there was nothing there, when he was jumped from behind. He shouted for help and began to fight is attacker. But there were to many of them and he didn't have his saber. Soon he was knocked onto the floor and dragged up against a pole. His hands and feet were tied to the pole as blood dripped from his broken lip. He was now supporting a black eye, and a few bruised, maybe broken ribs. But where was Kase? Why didn't he and their men help him? His questions were answered when Kase's booted feet came into his eyes sight. Ken looked up at Kase.  
  
"Kase.."  
  
Kase just smiles "See Ken. This is what happens when you side with the devil."  
  
"Kase..why?"  
  
"Why? Ken you are so naïve! I only want to put the devil back where he came from. Well, it's been real Ken."  
  
Kase lit a match and dropped it to the floor. The warehouse was suddenly engulfed by flames.  
  
"See you in Hell Ken, see you in Hell." With that he and his men walked out of the warehouse, leaving Ken to burn.  
  
Ken tried to get his hands free, but he was too weak to do anything. Once again he was caught in smoke and fire. This time he was sure he would die. He coughed, lungs burned with the smoke he breathed in, hungry for air in which Ken could not give them. He could feel the flames getting closer to him and the darkness that was looming. Just before he was about to pass out a figure jumped out of the flames. That figure had blood red hair. His Angel! His Angel has returned. He could feel the ropes tying his hands and feet come free as he fell into His Angel's arms.  
  
"Angel.." was all he said and he fell into darkness.  
  
TBC  
  
*Dodges flying rock, pans, dairy animals, etc.* Ahhhh Please forgive me!!!! I am sorry I hurt Kenken, but if I didn't the story would have never taken place. I promise to make him better in the next chapter. 


	2. The Weiss Kreuz Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, except for all 25 episodes of the first series, the OVA, Gluhen, and the two concert video's. About 5 or 6 CD's, haven't gotten the Radio Drama CD's yet, but I am working on it. Daaaaaa, Miki-san! Squeeeeeee!!!!!! *smacks self* Ok, Weiss is owned by Koyasu Takhito and Project Weiss. GO Miki-san!, Teeeeeee!!! (Can you tell who my seiyuu is? )  
  
Anyways, Gomen for the very long update, but life caught up with me. Between work and school, I have very little time. I'll try to update my other ones soon too, but I can not make any promises. Once again, Gomen! Well here is Ch. 2 of The Weiss Kreuz. Hope you enjoy! Oh and please Review!  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
The Weiss Kreuz Chapter 2  
  
Captain Aya Fujimiya looked over his crew as they were getting the Weiss Kreuz ready to set sail. His long red hair, wrapped in a braid, fluttered in the wind. His white shirt, unlaced at the top, reveling a well- toned chest, ripped as the sail were raised, catching that said wind. Even though it was the dead of night, the Weiss Kreuz's Crew would do a perfect job at getting her out to the open sea. They had come out of hiding to raise havoc on Governor Reiji Taketori and to save one individual from a violet death, Ken Hidaka. The name along with the man has haunted Aya Fujimiya for the past year and a half. He never did know what possessed him to kiss the man; he just did and couldn't get that out of his head. To many times during these past 18 months had he woken up in a cold sweat and a raging hard on. Now that very same man was down in his quarters recovering from the worst beating Aya had ever seen. Burn marks were all over, a black eye, and other injuries Aya has yet to know about. The ship's Doctor, Botan, has yet to report. Considering how injured Hidaka is it will be awhile before he hears anything.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
Aya looked up from his musing to see his first mate, Omi Tsukiyono, coming towards him.  
  
"Sniper."  
  
"The Weiss Kreuz is ready to set sail, Sir."  
  
Aya nodded. "Good. Helmsmen!" The man at the helm turned to his Captain. "Take her to Kritiker's Grove. We're going home for awhile."  
  
The helmsman smiled, "Aye, aye Capt'n!"  
  
With the darkness covering them, the Weiss Kreuz once again disappeared from sight.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aya sighed as he looked up from the mountain of paper work on his desk. Plotting out courses and looking at star chart can be tiring. He took off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose to release some of the pressure that had built up. A groan from the other side of the room brought Aya's head up. There lying on the bed was a figure of a man with shaggy brown hair and tanned skin. No matter how many times Aya spent out in the sun, he would never get that tan. The man moaned again and shifted around, letting Aya know that he was waking up.  
  
Aya walked over to the bed only to find a pair of big aqua eyes, filled with pain and fever, looking at him form the edge of the blanket. The said man blinked at him, then smiled. Aya asked if he would like some water, the young man nodded. Aya walked over to the water basin, filling a cup with water, and bringing it back over to the man occupying the bed. The aqua eyes, still filled with pain and fever, watched him the whole time, but a smile was ever present on the man's face. Aya helped him sit up to drink the water. The man gulped it down eagerly.  
  
"Easy, easy," said Aya, "You don't want to make yourself even more sick then you already are."  
  
The man only smiled more and drank more slowly this time. Aya on the other hand was trying to control his body reaction to the well-built body next to him. All he could do was remember the kiss and the way he wanted to take this man against that wall, in more ways then one. With the said man squirming under him, in pleasure, all the while screaming out his name. That was it! He has to stop these thoughts before he would do something he would regret his actions later.  
  
"Ken." said a voice next to him, that was obviously rough from smoke inhalation.  
  
"What?" said Aya, coming out of his thought once again.  
  
"Ken."Aqua eyes asking the question 'What is your name?'  
  
"Aya"  
  
Ken smiled and sipped the last of the water. "My Angel has a name." Was all he said and snuggled into Aya's embrace, falling fast asleep once again.  
  
Surprise took over Aya, shock written all over his face. God he hoped Kritiker knew what they were doing. Suddenly he heard a chuckling from behind him. He turned around and glared at the person, for two reasons: 1. That said person snuck up on him, and 2. No one laughed at him. There standing in the doorway of his quarters was Yohji "The Noose" Kudo, bared chest and trousers held up by the ever present rope. When it came to rope, wire, string, etc it didn't matter, Yohji Kudo a master. All of his victims were strung up in a noose, with various types of wire, rope and string, earning the nickname "The Noose". He was merciless when he killed, and that same man was standing in his doorway laughing at him. Aya's eyes glared even harder, if that was possible.  
  
"What do you want Kudo?" Said Aya, as he put Ken back onto the bed, covering him up with the covers.  
  
"I just thought I would come and visit our fearless leader and to my surprise I find him."  
"Point Kudo!"  
  
Aya hated when Yohji was like this. Always thinking with what is in his pants then with the head on top of his shoulders. He walked back to his desk, intending to get back to work on his charts, ignoring Yohji's face at being interrupted.  
  
"You're no fun Aya. Here I thought our Ice Princess has finally melted."  
  
*Glare*  
  
Yohji put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok sheesh." He walked in and leaned in the corner of Aya's desk. "Our spy's found out something new."  
  
*Raised Eyebrow*  
  
"Governor Takatori held a secret meeting with a organization called Estet. Apparently they formed an Alliance. No information on what or who Estet really is, but they are group with extreme fighters and are bent on ruling the world. With what and how they plan on doing this, no one knows. Most of our spys were killed before they could obtain that information. One made it back and he died shortly after giving this information. With this new ally that Takatori's got, Persia is expecting more trouble for us and asked up to be on our guard."  
  
Aya let out a ragged breath, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the desk. He didn't like this news at all.  
  
"I don't like this as much as you do Aya. Not knowing who or what we're up against is creepy enough."  
  
"Kritiker realizes that this changes everything?" Aya let out another sigh and looked toward the bed. "Yohji, as soon as Hidaka is able to get up and walk around I want you to train him."  
  
"What!? No way!"  
  
"Yes way Kudo. Find out what weapon he can use best and train him. Persia wants him to join Weiss and we need all the allies we can get."  
  
Yohji sighed. "Alright, alright! I'll train him. Just don't expect results right away. I mean, he was part of the British Army. Turning pirate will not sit well with him."  
  
"I understand that, but at this point in time he may not have a choice. Manx will be here in the next few days to talk to him on the behalf of Kritiker."  
"Alright.Well have fun with Sleepying Beauty over there. I'm going to find a few guys who would like to get drunk with me. Maybe find a willing partner in bed tonight."  
  
"Don't get too wasted Kudo. I don't want to peel your sorry ass off the deck like last time."  
  
Yohji flashed him his famous Kudo grin. "Don't worry my dear fearless leader. Omi is going with me." He waved goodbye and left.  
  
Aya sighed for the third time. Yohji + drink = not good. Good thing Omi will be there, not that it would help any. Yohji has almost corrupted the boy. Luckily the little talk about becoming Captain helped.  
  
TBC 


End file.
